Caroline gets caught
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Logan is having a huge business party in Hartford in a rented Mansion and his and Rory's 16 year old daughter Caroline Honor Huntzberger is no where to be found.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night at a house that Logan has rented for his work party his 16 year old teenaged daughter Caroline Honor Huntzberger is is out in the pool house making out on a bed with her boyfriend with his hands up her shirt.

"you happy baby?" he asks her kissing and sucking at her neck

"mmm you feel so good." she tells him

"mmm good baby." he tells her

Caroline relaxes with her eyes closed and head back letting her boyfriend please her.

Back inside the house Rory comes over and finds Logan listening to some people talking sipping at his martini.

"hey Rory says softly

"Ace." he says and smiles wrapping his arm around her

"hey, um have you seen our daughter?" she wonders sipping her martini

"no, not for a while or haven't seen her all night actucally." he tells her

"mkay well I'm going to try and find her." she tells him

"mmm no don't go." he tells her softly

"but I really need to find her to make sure she's okay and isn't too bored." she tells him

"okay." he says sipping his martini and watches her walk away still listening to the guy thats talking really fast to him not really caring what he's saying.

Rory walks around for a bit looking for her daughter discreatly making sure people are all set with thier drinks and find Lorelai and Luke in a big livingroom talking.

Lorelai looks at her "oh hey sweetie." she says

"hi." Rory says

"everything okay?' Lorelai wonders

"ya just trying to find my daughter." Rory tells her

"oh where is she I haven't seen her all night actucally." Lorelai tells her

"I know which concerns me." Rory tells her

"well let me help you." Lorelai tells her

"um no that's okay I can do it.' Rory tells her

"okay, well were going to go then tell Logan we say bye." Lorelai tells her

Rory just nods "oh yeah I will; I'll call you tomorrow." Rory tells her

"okay bye hun." Lorelai says kissing her cheek

"bye,bye Luke." Rory says

"cya later Rory." Luke says

Rory watches them leave and still goes searching for her daughter.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory grabs her coat and puts it on and makes her way outside to check by the pool but Caroline is nowhere is be found and sees a light on in the pool house and opens the door but Caroline and her boyfriend are too engaged in being passionate

"Caroline!" Rory calls still looking around

"Caroline!" Rory calls in a sing song voice like Lorelai uses and walks into the bedroom and screams

Caroline stops and sits up and screams "MOM JESUS CRIST DON'T YOU KNOCK!" Caroline screams madly at her

"CAROLINE HONOR HUNTZBERGER JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Rory screams at her

"YOUR FATHER AND HIS WORK PARTNERS ARE RIGHT IN THERE GOD CAROLINE I SWEAR!" Rory screams at her

Caroline's boyfriend looks at Rory.

" BRANDON JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN CONNECTICUT!" Rory screams at him throwing him his shirt

"I..." he goes to say

"GET OUT BRANDON!" Rory screams at him

"Yes Mam; Bye sweetie." Brandon says

"bye Brand call you later." she tells him

Rory just glares at him and goes over to the bed "get dressed!" Rory tells her paging Logan

"I have my pants on." Caroline tells her putting her shirt and sweater back on and looks up at Rory "Mom no!" Caroline tells her madly

"Yes Caroline!" Rory tells her madly

Logan gets the page inside.

"excuse me for a minute fella's." Logan excuses himself and leaves for the pool house


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan makes it into the pool house "Rory?" he calls

"in here hunnie!" Rory calls out to him

Logan walks into the room and sees Caroline sitting on the bed with the sheets all messed up

"Caroline what the hell happened in here who were you with!" Logan yells at her scaring her more

"nobody dad god!" Caroline says like a typical teenager

"who do you think she was with!; Brandon was here!" she tells him

"no Brandon's in California." Logan says confused

"no he's not he's here in Connecticut and he just left." Rory tells him

Logan looks madly at Caroline and shakes his head at her "I expected better out of you!" thinking his daughter just lost her virginity from a guy that Logan hates

"daddy I didn't sleep with him; We didn't have sex!" she tells him honestly crying

Logan sits down and holds her "come here." he pulls her into him "shh you'll be alright." he tells her stroking her head

Rory just looks sympathic at her feeling bad that she accused her daughter of having sex like she used to do with Logan.

"hunnie.." Rory says looking down

"No Mom don't!" Caorline tells her madly

"hunnie I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions!" Rory appoligizes honestly

Caroline just glares at her crying against Logan's chest.

"shh." Logan comforts her and just looks at Rory 


End file.
